


Attempt

by MistressofMimics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Ending - Loki: Where Mischief Lies, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Dark, F/M, Guilt, Het, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loki: Where Mischief Lies - Freeform, M/M, Madness, Non-Canonical Character Death(s), Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Sad, Sadism, Theoki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: All his attempt at heroism had done was make Father's vision come true.
Relationships: Amora/Loki (Marvel), Theodore "Theo" Bell/Loki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Attempt

"My love, my King."

Loki closed his eyes, fighting back the tears and emotional pain. Amora stroked his hair, kissed him as she lowered herself onto him in what'd been Mother and Father's bed. It was the exact parody of their relationship on Midgard, fueled by his impotent rage and her false love. After all, what kind of true love would let her do what she had?   
Blinded by sentiment he'd gone with Amora in an attempt to placate her, to save Theo, Thor and Father. All his attempt at heroism had done had made Father's vision in the Mirror come true. This Amora wasn't the one he'd known before, no matter what she'd pretended at. This one was mad, was even more cruel a monster than the coldest hearted Frost Giant. She had turned his real love into one of the Living Dead and his brother and father into Draugr just so she could kill them again. How sadistically she had smiled as she disembowelled Mother and he'd tried to staunch the wound. She'd enjoyed it so much that Mother's blood was still drying on his hands.

Killing her would only make things worse since she'd made him hand over the Norn Stones. She'd hidden them in a dimension only she could access, just as he had when they were his, and her death would seal them away forever. So, he let his mind drift far from the atrocity that was reality. To an Asgard that brimmed with the warmth of Theo's big brown eyes, the adorable way that the freckles on the bridge of Theo's nose had crinkled slightly when he'd smiled and laughed. An Asgard filled with his and Thor's fighting over the stupidest things, with Mother's gentle exasperation and Father's stead-fast regality.

Never again would he surface.


End file.
